


Zamazenta II

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Hop (Pokemon), Fluff without Plot, Gen, Ghost Zacian, Ghost Zamazenta, Human Zacian, Human Zamazenta, Leon is only mentiont, Leon is overprotective, Mama Zacian, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Uncle Zamazenta, Zamazenta is the fun uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop is returning to the siblings
Relationships: Hop & Zacian (Pokemon), Hop & Zamazenta (Pokemon), Zamazenta & Zacian
Series: Mama Zacian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Zamazenta II

Hop is a little worried about Zacian. It has been almost four days since he saw her and Zamazenta. He is sure that they have conciliate again, but who knows?

Normally he would have gone back the next day, but Leon allowed him a surprise visit and stays for a week.

It is not that he is not happy that his brother is there, on the contrary, but he has no chance of sneaking out. Leon is very protective and does not let him out of his sight. What if mom or someone else pulls Leon away? Then Charizard takes care of him.

Hop has the feeling he does that because he is missing him and is afraid that he could get hurt. At least he hopes so. 

It wouldn't have bothered him half a year ago, but now?

"Charizard? Can you do me a favor?"

The Pokemon looks at me and tilted its head. It's curled lazily around him and Hop sights.

There goes nothing.

"I need to go somewhere."

The Pokemon makes a cooing noise and Hop starts to play with his shirt.

"I want to meet a friend. Alone."

Charizard begins to growl slightly and his tail starts wagging back and forth. Hop bites his lip when he sees the pokemon's reaction.

"Please Charizard! I am no longer a small child. I can take care of myself."

The Pokemon shakes its head and hugs the child more tightly. He wouldn't go anywhere today.

Crap.  
_____________________________________  
Hop looks out the window. It is dark and now it is time for him to sneak away.

His Parents watch TV downstairs and Charizard sleeps outside his room. Hop knows that Pokemon is worried about him, but he's feeling like a Prisoner right now.

He opens his Window and starts climbing down. This is not the first time he has done this and he knows exactly where to step so he won't fall to his death.

When he finally reaches the Slumbering Weald, he runs ins without turning around. The entire aura of the forest has changed. It is happier. 

Hop starts to smile. He is sure that it's because of the Siblings. The Boy runs deeper into the Forrest and sees the two sitting next to each other.

When he comes closer, Zamazenta gets up. He doesn't look as scary as he did a few days ago.

"Child. It's nice to see you. We were a little worried when you disappeared."

Hop turns red and looks down. He didn't think they saw him go... His Family never realizes it till some hours later. 

"Have you two reconciled again?"

Zacian and Zamazenta take a quick look at each other and both start to smile.

"Yes, and we own that to you."

Now the boy turns completely red.

"I didn't do anything!"

Both start to laugh and Hop looks at both of them. They have a nice laugh.

"If you only knew boy ..."

"Hop, what are you doing here? It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

The Boy scratches his Head a little embarrassed and looks down. It's true that he is usually already asleep.

"I- I haven't had a chance to visit you."

"Why? "

Both look at him slightly worried and Hop quickly looks away.

"My brother visits us."

Zacian nods and Zamazenta looks confused. The Man looks at his Sister and then at Hop.

"What does that mean? "

Zacian starts to laugh.

"Do you remember Elise and Marx?"

"No ... you are kidding me."

She shakes her head and Zamazenta turns to the Boy. He gets on his knees and puts his hand on his shoulder. The Man looks like he is doing everything in his power not to laugh out loud.

"I am so-, so sorry for you."

He starts to laugh out loud and Hop cocks his head. He doesn't understand what's so funny. After a few seconds, both calm down and Zamazenta lifts the boy up.

"Let's play something! The night is still young!"

He places the boy on his shoulders and turns to his sister.

"Zamazenta. He needs his sleep. We should bring him back."

Hop and Zamazenta share a look and both start grinning.

"Dearest Sister, the boy is mine now and if you want to have him back, you have to get me."

He runs as fast as he can and Hop starts to laugh as Zacian runs after them.


End file.
